Trust me
by xGLEEKYx
Summary: What happens when a sweet Broadway actor is broken? Is there hope for thsi girl? What about if she is the only one left alive after her attack. IS she some kind of key? Will Noah Puckerman be able to help her while getting the information her needs?


**A/N : okay guys, stick with me on this on. This is my first ever fanfiction and I'm super nervous to even post this! It's a little strange and I hope it comes together well! As much as I wish I did I do not own Glee. But, I hope you enjoy the story! **

**Trust Me**

"Why?" The word shot through her head over and over again. Pounding in her head with each beat of her heart. She had never wanted anything else in the world than to be on stage and sing. Now all she wanted as to crumple up and hide from the world. The world full of evil people; People who can do these horrible things to a person, and walk away laughing.

Her fathers had told her not to take this role. Such a risky role, but as normal for Rachel Berry she chose to be hard headed and do what she wanted. Oh how she wished she would have listen to her dear fathers. Sure the role on Spring Awakening was a wonderful part and such an amazing opportunity. But worth this, this pain? Never.

It was only natural for her to blame the show, it she had not had that part and not had to act sex out on stage that dreadful man would never had be tempted with a woman such as herself. She had never found herself the least bit attractive. Sure, she did have an oaky body. Man had told her she had a nice ass or nice legs, but pretty? Never.

Again the words slammed into her head painfully. "Why?" of course she knew that answer. She just could seem to come to agreement with herself and admit such things had happened to her. She stumbled into her small studio apartment not far from the theater. Her body had still not gotten over the shock of the events that happened just 30 minutes before. She was shaking controllably and she stomach was in knots. Every single part of her body hurt. It hurt to move her feet to go into the bathroom. His words kept replying through her head

"Hello Rachel" He spoke low and gruff. She was walking home after her performance when he had approached her. She couldn't see his face but his voice was familiar, she knew this man. He was blocking most of the path and she was unable to get past him. He took a step closer to her and she took one back trying to keep distance from this man and her. Her actions had only caused her to be backed farther into a wall, trapping her between the wall and the man.

She put on a shaky show smile to hide her fear but his dark eyes saw right through it.

"You're performance was flawless." His voice was like ice in her ears. So cold and painful just hearing the words slip through his lips.

"Th-thank you." She stutters looking at him then looking around to see if there was any one else around.

He laughs seeing her look around. "It's late Rachel, and we're not at the part of the city that is up are we?" she gulped knowing his words were true and he took another step closer to her. There was no way for her to get away. He brought a hand to her face, his thumb brushing her cheek as she let out a whimper of fear and flinched away from him.

"Awh come on now, I won't bite…to hard." Her eyes widen looking at her and his hand trailed down her body. "Such a pretty girl you are. But you have much to many clothes on, wouldn't you agree? How about we get you out of that dress and you can show me those perky little beasts that look so wonderful on stage."

She let out a shrill scream and he pushed her to the wall covering her mouth with his disgusting hand. "Shut up and do as I say! This doesn't have to hurt!" she pushed hard on his chest moving her knee to meet his hip. He hissed out and pain and he threw her to the ground.

"Bitch! What the hell did you do that for? Now this will hurt you, you little whore! I will make damn well sure!"

She blinked her tears away as she tore away from the worst memory of her life. Now in the bath room she stripping of her tattered clothes and threw them in a corner. She would be sure to burn them, to burn all memories to this night. She knew that would be nearly impossible though. As much as she wanted to forget this whole night, this whole life, she knew there was no way to do that.

She got into the shower, the water burning on her skin but she couldn't tell. She could feel nothing anymore. Looking down at her body she saw bruises already covering a lot of her skin, along with blood coming from between her thighs. She just stood there letting the water drip over her body. When she finally got to washing herself she was in tears again. It hurt so bad to touch any part of her body. When she was finished she got out and dried herself off very carefully. Not to bring on the tears again, not that it mattered. She pulled on loose sweats and a loose tee shirt, then crawling into bed. She fell asleep after another hour or so of crying.

**Well there it is! I hope you all like the first chapter. I know this isn't a heartwarming story, it will never be really. But I hope you will continue reading! **


End file.
